A need exists for a method that accurately measures and tracks electron flow that is portably usable in many environments, easy to undertake, and inexpensive to operate.
A further need exists for a method that can be installed on a wide variety of power supplies for remote and close proximity monitoring of electron usage by a customer, a user, and an administrator simultaneously, that does not require measurement of time to determine remaining capacity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.